The Mark of Athena
by WiseGirl1993
Summary: Annabeth is worried, will Percy remember her? Jason is confused, Piper or Reyna? Leo is alone, why does everyone else have someone? Piper is distraught, does Jason like her? Frank is scared, is his lifeline safe? Hazel is stuck in the past, who is Leo and what is his connection with Sammy? Percy is anxious, has Annabeth moved on? Emotions can sometimes be worse than any monster.
1. Annabeth I

**Hey, guys! I'm back with a new story! I know this has been done before, many times but I feel like it hasn't been done in a while and I've never done one so...**

**Hope you enjoy my version of The Mark of Athena and please review! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson, Rick Riordan does.**

**Also I'm deciding on the POV's for this story. I was thinking Annabeth, Percy, Piper, Jason and maybe the occasional Leo? What do you think?**

**Oh and I changed my username to WiseGirl1993! **

* * *

**-Jason-**

**Annabeth was a wreck, **and everyone knew it. The daughter of Athena had shut herself in the girls room aboard the Argo II, only making an appearance to eat.

Sure she'd been a wreck ever since Hera started her 'exchange program' and stole Annabeth's boyfriend: Percy Jackson. But as the Argo II was approaching Camp Jupiter, if its even possible Annabeth was more of a wreck.

It didn't help that only the day before Leo had somehow learned of the nickname that Percy calls Annabeth and thinking it would make the daughter of Athena feel better, Leo had called her: _Wise Girl_.

When Annabeth broke into tears, Jason didn't have a clue why. Leo just looked guilty and Thalia, (who had decided last minute to accompany the seven to Camp Jupiter, due to Annabeth's state) had glared at Leo and rushed over to comfort Annabeth. Piper had quickly followed suite.

Now everyone was awkwardly sitting around a large table in what Leo called the meeting/eating room. At the moment it was being used as a meeting room. Or more like a planning room.

The demigods were trying to plan out how they would approach Camp Jupiter when they landed the following day. Thalia had even managed to get Annabeth from the girls room, though the daughter of Athena's eyes were still red and puffy. _Why_? Jason did not know, after all Annabeth was going to see Percy the next day. Shouldn't she be happy?

"So..." Thalia started, glancing briefly at Annabeth before continuing. "Tomorrow we land in Camp Jupiter, any ideas on what we do after that?" Her question was for the entire group but Thalia was looking pointedly at Jason. Everyone was. After all Camp Jupiter was his home for many years.

"Well I-" Jason started, to everyone's surprise Annabeth cut him off.

"I think we should land the ship as near as possible to Camp Jupiter. We don't want the Romans to think were attacking, so we could send out maybe two people at first. To try and explain things to the Romans. So we don't seem as intimidating." She suggested. Jason nodded,

"Makes sense." He said. Thalia, Leo and Piper murmured agreement and Annabeth smiled, though it was obviously forced.

"So, who should be the first two off?" Leo asked, Jason frowned.

"Well Piper can charm-speak, that could be useful." He commented. Thalia nodded thoughtfully, Leo grinned, Piper looked down and Annabeth shook her head,

"No." She stated. Everyone turned towards her. Annabeth took a deep breath before continuing. "You see if Piper goes and uses her charm-speak...well from what I've heard the Romans aren't stupid. They might not all fall for it and if they don't...well, they might become suspicious." She finished. Jason couldn't help but agree.

"Then who should go?" Piper asked her voice becoming a bit more cheerful, she obviously didn't want to be first to meet the Romans.

"Its obvious, isn't it?" Thalia grumbled. Jason raised an eyebrow, Thalia continued. "Jason was Camp Jupiter's praetor. Their leader, as Percy is Camp Half-Blood's. They've probably missed him and are worried sick, he should go first. Along with Annabeth." Jason bit his lip, his sisters had acted as though Camp Jupiter had a new praetor.

_What if they do? _

The thought hung in the son of Jupiter's mind as he turned to see how Annabeth was taking Thalia's decision.

Annabeth looked to be having a silent conversation with the daughter of Zeus. They were each glaring at each other though Annabeth's glare looked worried, while Thalia's glare looked demanding.

After a few more seconds Thalia looked up, "That settles it." She announced, Annabeth let out a groan and put her head in her hands. Jason met Leo's gaze and they both mouthed: _Girls! _Before cracking up.

Piper and Thalia glared at Jason and Leo, who instantly shut-up. "Go see how long until we reach Camp Jupiter!" Piper ordered,

"But I already-" Leo started.

"GO!" Piper demanded, Leo through up his arms dramatically but he knew better than to talk back to Piper so he got up from his chair and quickly raced from the room. Jason shuffled awkwardly on his feet, wondering if he should join Leo or not.

He was about to when Annabeth spoke up, "Jason. Do you think he'll remember me?" Annabeth's voice was dangerously quiet.

Immediately Jason realized why Annabeth had been feeling so awful these past days upon the Argo II. She was worried Percy wouldn't remember her. Honestly Jason didn't know how to answer her, after all Percy probably woke up somewhere with no memory at all. He most definitely regained his memory like Jason had but had he moved on from Annabeth during the months of not remembering her? Like Jason had done with Reyna?

_Reyna._

Guilt flooded over Jason. Sure he and Reyna hadn't been in an official relationship but it would be lying to say he didn't have feelings for her. He didn't know if he still liked Reyna but he did know he liked Piper. But the question was, _who did he like more?_

"Jason?" Annabeth's voice broke the son of Jupiter from his thoughts and he immediately felt even more guilty. He'd been so caught up in his worries he'd forgotten to answer Annabeth's question.

He took a deep breath before replying. "Annabeth. The truth is I don't know. He's obviously remembered you by now. He's gotten his memories back but..." Jason glanced towards Piper before continuing. "He could have moved on." Annabeth's face fell and Jason quickly added, "If he did he wouldn't have been trying to hurt you! Gods, no! He wouldn't have remember!" Jason had meant for his words to be reassuring, they obviously had the opposite affect.

Annabeth broke into tears, Piper glared daggers at Jason and Thalia comforted Annabeth while simultaneously glaring at Jason. Jason just stood there, feeling like an idiot and a jerk.

"Annabeth I-" Jason began, Piper cut him off.

"No, Jason. You've done enough." She growled. Sighing Jason took that as his signal to leave. With one final glance at Annabeth he did so, his mind now filled with only one thought:

_Percy Jackson you better have remembered Annabeth Chase._

* * *

**Did you enjoy? I have the next chapter written so I'll post it soon! Reviews are always appreciated, they make my day and encourage me to update.**

**Like I said above I'm still deciding on POV's so help me out! **

**Also do you guys want Jeyna or Jasper? Review telling me which one! And if Jeyna would you want Liper? Or would you rather have Hazel/Leo (forgot their ship-name) And if Hazel/Leo, then would you like Piper/Frank?**

**It would be a lot different but you see if Jenya happened then Piper would be broken down and if Leo/Hazel happened then Frank would be broken down. And they could become friends? I don't know...HELP ME!**

**~Thanks in advance**


	2. Annabeth II

**Alright, here is chapter two! Thanks SO much for all the sweet reviews guys, it made my day! Please keep them coming.**

**I've decided on Jason, Piper, Annabeth, Percy for the POV's of this story. **

**As for the relationships I'm not entirely sure yet. Of course they're be Percabeth and I've always liked Leo/Hazel so that will probably happen. **

**Sorry if you guys ship Frazel! I've never really liked Frank, and I love Jasper. ****But for this story Jason is going to have conflicted emotions. ****He doesn't know whether he likes Reyna or Piper. In the end I'll let all of you decide with a poll (this is later) and depending on whether you vote Reyna, or Piper. Either Piper or Frank will be the 'seventh wheel.'**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Percy Jackson, Rick Riordan does!**

* * *

**-Annabeth-**

**Fresh air.** Jason had insisted Annabeth get it, he seemed guilty after what he said the previous night. And as much as the words had hurt her, Annabeth knew Jason had spoken the truth, as scary as it was, Annabeth thanked him for doing so.

Now the Argo II was set to arrive at Camp Jupiter in mere minutes. And Annabeth was terrified. After all those months she couldn't imagine Percy having another girlfriend. But like Jason said it was a possibility, and a high one at that.

"Hey, Annabeth. Its going to be alright, Percy _will_ remember you." Annabeth jumped at Piper's voice, she and the daughter of Aphrodite had become pretty close friends in the days while Leo was working on the Argo II. Piper had helped Annabeth tremendously, no doubt about it.

"You don't know that..." Annabeth murmured, clutching the railing. Piper sighed, opening her mouth to continue, but Annabeth rushed on. "Besides...Jason has, well...Reyna." Annabeth whispered. A guarded look swept across Piper's face.

"Jason, said himself, they _aren't_, in a relationship." Piper defended, though she looked scared. Annabeth gave her friend a look of sympathy.

"Piper, that may have been what Jason said but...well ever since he's gotten his memory back its been: _Reyna this, Reyna that, Roman camp this, Roman camp that. _Piper your relationship was a trick of the mist." Annabeth said softly, just like she had the day Piper first came to camp and she'd explain the whole mist thing.

Piper just couldn't take it, she broke down into tears. Annabeth got teary eyed, but she forced herself not to let the tears fall. After all she'd just gotten cleaned up and didn't want to wreck her image since she was seeing Percy for the first time in eight months. Even if he didn't remember her.

"Annabeth, I-" Piper started only to be cut off by Leo's voice blaring on the intercom.

"Greetings, Argo II passengers! This is your Supreme Commander, Leo speaking! We will be landing at Camp Jupiter in...about one minute! Over and out!" Annabeth cursed under her breath, grabbing Piper's arm and pulling her towards the front deck.

"Annabeth! I-" Piper started again, Annabeth waved her hands.

"Sorry, Piper! I can't talk right now! I'm supposed to be getting off first with Jason!" She said quickly rushing towards where Jason was standing a few feet away. Leo and Thalia, beside him.

Leo was navigating the Argo towards a large meadow, that looked like it was made for a giant warship to land in it. While Thalia tried to calm Jason down, he was pacing the deck his hands squeezed into fists.

"Jason!" Annabeth called, walking over to him. The son of Jupiter brightened at the sight of her, and strolled over glancing towards Piper before returning his gaze to the daughter of Athena.

"What's the plan?" He asked, Annabeth gestured towards the Roman demigods who were now only a few feet away from them, since Leo had successfully landed the Argo II.

"We greet them, praying to the _Greek_ Gods, they won't blow us to pieces." She said, a faint smile playing on her lips. Jason muttered agreement, before looking towards Leo and nodding. Leo raised an eyebrow as though saying: _you sure? _

Jason nodded again and the son of Hephaestus clicked a button beside the wheel and the hatch fell. Creating a walk-way down to the ground. Annabeth glared at Thalia, _you made me do this! _She warned silently, Thalia just grinned and pushed her friend towards the front of the Argo II.

"You first," Jason mumbled, motioning with his hands. Annabeth shook her head,

"After you, _praetor_." She muttered. Jason's expression tightened,

"_Former_ praetor." He said, pointing in the direction of the Roman demigods. Annabeth followed Jason's direction and _Oh Gods! _She saw him.

* * *

**The chapters a bit shorter than last time! Sorry! But I wanted to leave a cliff hanger, I know I'm evil! But at least I don't create a really big cliff hanger, or in Rick Riordan's case, a cliff hanger in which you fall of the cliff. *cough* The Mark of Athena* cough***

**Don't forget to write a review in the box below!**

**~Thanks**


	3. Annabeth III

**Thanks, so much for the reviews guys! If you didn't see the last authors note the POV's for this story are: Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper and possibly the occasional Leo.**

**I'm still not sure about Jasper or Jeyna! Of course Percabeth and Leo/Hazel (I love them) will be couples!**

**Anyway, onto the chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**-Annabeth-**

_**Percy, the stupid Seaweed Brain, **__who worried me sick for eight months. _Annabeth's heart quickened at the sight of her boyfriend. His black hair was as messy as ever, his sea-green eyes still startling. The only difference was the few inches taller he'd become-oh and not to mention the silly purple toga he was wearing-or _attempting_ to wear.

Annabeth glanced at Jason, the son of Jupiter was glaring at Percy. Annabeth sighed, "Jason. Don't be jealous," she mumbled. Jason's eyes widened, but he didn't reply. He simply began to stroll down the plank, towards the waiting Roman's.

Annabeth glanced towards Piper, the daughter of Aphrodite was staring ahead with a look of anger in her eyes. Annabeth sighed again, _this is not going to go well. _She thought sadly,

"Annabeth. You coming?" Annabeth snapped her attention back to Jason, he was standing on the ground, facing the crowd of demigods. The daughter of Athena hurried to catch up with him.

She half expected Camp Jupiter to burst into a roar of approval at the sight of their long lost praetor. Instead everyone was silent.

"Hey, I'm back!" Jason said awkwardly. A sandy haired guy with startling blue eyes shouldered his way forward.

"And you've brought _Greeks_ with you!" He snarled. Annabeth's hand reached for her knife but Jason shot her a warning look and she reluctantly moved her hand away from where her fingers were inching towards her weapon.

Jason scanned the crowd again, before speaking. "I've brought Greeks with me, yes. They are from the other camp, Camp Half-Blood. The camp for Greeks, such as _Percy_. But don't fear, I am still completely Roman, as Percy is _Greek_." Jason glared at Percy, and Annabeth glared at Jason.

"Jason-" Annabeth started. Jason cut her off, continuing his speech.

"I've brought _his_ friends with me, as a _favor_." He explained.

Annabeth glared at the son of Jupiter, shock flooding over her. She almost screamed at him but decided otherwise, of course not everyone is as smart as a daughter of Athena.

"_WHAT_!?" Annabeth cringed at Piper's tone, the daughter of Aphrodite sounded like a child of Ares. She stormed from the Argo II, "IS THAT WHAT WE ARE JASON GRACE?!" She screamed. "WE DON'T EVEN KNOW PERCY!" Annabeth turned towards Piper, the daughter of Aphrodite had tears welling up in her eyes.

"Piper, calm down!" Leo soothed, but Annabeth sensed the anger in his tone. Thalia had her arms crossed against her chest as though she was waiting for her brother to apologize. Jason just turned away from the Greeks and towards the Romans.

"Good to be home!" He announced. The Roman demigods cheered and Annabeth resisted the urge to pound Jason into a pulp as he was lifted into the air and marched towards who knows where. Leaving the Greeks behind.

A tall girl with long black hair and piercing brown eyes gave the Greeks a questioning look. After many painful moments Annabeth couldn't take it any longer, her ADHD was acting up. So she thrust out her hand.

"Annabeth." She said trying to sound calm. The girl smirked,

"Reyna." She said, adding. "Senate meeting in twenty minutes." Before turning and walking off.

"Damn, Jason!" Leo yelled and once Reyna was out of sight allowed fire to dance across his palm. Annabeth cursed under her breath, Piper broke into tears and Thalia just looked angry.

"So..." Percy's voice made Annabeth spin around, she had _almost_ forgotten about him with all the commotion going on. "I guess I'm your friends?" He joked his sea-green eyes gleaming. At this Annabeth smiled, Thalia rolled her eyes, Leo looked surprised but quickly grinned and even Piper's eyes gleamed a bit.

"_Seaweed Brain_!" Annabeth exclaimed, Percy grinned.

"Well I'm called that for a reason! Aren't I _Wise Girl_?" He teased, Annabeth laughed and instantly Leo and Piper looked up looks of surprise crossing their faces.

"Annabeth...is there something wrong?" Leo asked, Percy frowned.

"Huh?" He raised an eyebrow in question.

"Annabeth doesn't laugh," Leo explained to a perplexed Percy. Adding, "Are you sure you know her?" Annabeth laughed at this, Thalia grinned and Percy being the Seaweed Brain he is still looked confused.

"So, Percy. Are you a fraud or something?" Thalia joked, finally getting it Percy smiled.

"Yeah, I guess I didn't meet Annabeth Chase when I was twelve!" He joked, Piper hit Leo upon the head.

"Repair Boy! Percy's known Annabeth since they were both twelve! I'm pretty sure he isn't a fraud...like Jason." Piper's words sent a chill down Annabeth's back. _Jason, who we trusted...a fraud. _Percy shook his head,

"He's not a fraud. He's just jealous and worried, Romans are way more serious than the Greeks." Percy explained. Piper nodded but she didn't look convinced.

Percy sighed before turning to Annabeth. "Long time no see!" He exclaimed. Annabeth starred at her boyfriend and did the first thing she thought of.

She _slapped_ him.

Piper gasped, and Leo shook his head muttering, "See! I told you! Annabeth doesn't laugh!" Percy just smiled, grabbed Annabeth by the waist and before she could protest he spun her around in the air.

Annabeth laughed as Percy set her down, then she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. She smiled against his lips and pulled away after a cough from Leo. Percy grinned like a madman as he stuck his hand out to Piper.

The daughter of Aphrodite smiled before shaking his hand, "I'm Piper." She explained, pointing to Leo and adding. "That's Leo." Percy grinned.

"I'm Percy Jackson." He said, facing Leo and adding. "Oh and I'm pretty sure your the one who doesn't know Annabeth Chase." He joked, Leo just shook his head in dismay, Piper elbowed him.

Annabeth turned back to her boyfriend and for the first time noticed the two obviously Roman demigods standing behind him. "These your friends?" She asked Percy. Percy looked confused, then he gave himself a 'face-palm' and turned towards the demigods behind him.

A buff fifteen year-old looking guy who Annabeth would have immediately singled out as a son of Ares-or in this case _Mars_. If it wasn't for his baby face, which was totally out of place.

The girl beside him was dark skinned, and extremely beautiful with her cinnamon brown hair and piercing gold eyes. But she to was slightly out of place since she looked about thirteen.

"Sorry. Guys, meet Frank and Hazel. They're friends of mine, came with me on my quest to Alaska-" He started, Annabeth cut him off.

"You went to Alaska?!" She exclaimed. Percy began to grin as she continued. "Percy do you even know how dangerous that was?! Alaska is the land beyond the Gods its-" Percy effectively shut her up with a kiss.

"I know Wise Girl. But hey, I've done a lot of stupid things in my life! Remember when I blew up the volcano?" He teased. Annabeth punched his arm while Leo, Piper, Frank and Hazel's eyes widened.

"You did what?" Frank exclaimed, Percy just continued.

"Or when I held up the sky for you?" Piper squealed at this one,

"Piper. Your Aphrodite is showing!" Leo muttered, which received him a punch in the gut. Leo rubbed his stomach before turning to face Percy. "Dude you need to tell us your life story!" He exclaimed, Percy looked slightly uncomfortable and Annabeth laughed.

"Yeah, Percy! _Please_!" Thalia whined playfully, Percy glared at her.

"Shut it Pinecone Face!" He retorted, Leo, Piper, Frank and Hazel frowned.

"Long story," Annabeth muttered.

"We have time!" Leo argued. Percy shook his head,

"No. Actually we don't. Remember? Reyna's called a Senate meeting."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed my Percabeth reunion! Were you surprised by Jason's actions? Now would you rather want Jasper or Jeyna?  
**

**Remember to review!  
**

**~Thanks!**


	4. Piper IV

**Thanks for all the sweet reviews guys! It really means a lot, and besides, more reviews equals sooner updates! So review! **

**Also thanks for all the Jeyna or Jasper suggestions! It really helps me plan out this story.**

**But enough of my ranting, its a Piper chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson Rick Riordan does!**

**AlSO IMPORTANT NOTE: PERCY DIDN'T GET RID OF HIS ACHILLES CURSE! HE STILL HAS IT! Also this is just a filler chapter! Not anything to important happens.**

* * *

**-Piper-**

**Piper couldn't help but smile **as she watched Percy and Annabeth hold hands as the Greek demigods (plus Hazel and Frank) made their way towards New Rome where the Senate meeting was taking place.

"I just can't believe it..." Leo muttered beside her. Piper sighed and blinked away tears that were beginning to form. Honestly if she were alone she would have broken into tear. But she couldn't now. Not in front of all these Romans.

"Jason..." Piper whispered and despite all the dirty-rotten-no-good-for-nothing son of Jupiter had done that day her heart skipped a beat and she found herself thinking about the days during _their_ quest to save Hera/Juno.

They'd shared a quest together (with Leo of course.) They'd built memories, (some absolutely _awful_) and Jason acted like none of those memories mattered.

_Probably don't. _A voice in her head muttered, _since he's had way more with Reyna. _"Shut-up!" Piper said. All eyes turned towards her and she blushed. "Uhh...sorry...I was...umm..." she trailed off not wanting to admit she was talking to herself.

"Talking to yourself?" Percy guessed his sea-green eyes staring intently at her. Piper blushed again and Percy, noticing her discomfort added. "Hey, don't be embarrassed. I talk to myself all the time, now don't I, Annabeth?" He looked at his girlfriend.

Annabeth rolled her eyes but a smile was playing on her lips, and she punched her boyfriend lightly in the arm. "You are such a Seaweed Brain!" She said, laughing. Thalia grinned.

"Kelp Head!" The daughter of Zeus corrected.

"Pine cone Face!" Percy shot back. Piper frowned, it was obvious why Annabeth and Thalia called Percy Seaweed Brain or Kelp Head but why in Hades would Percy call Thalia Pine cone Face? Percy had said it was a long story but that just made Piper more curious.

"Kelp Head!" Annabeth laughed, Percy gave her a pout. Annabeth saw his expression and raised an eyebrow in silent question.

"I prefer _Seaweed Brain_, Wise Girl!" Percy explained. Annabeth leaned up on her tip-toes and kissed Percy on the cheek.

"Seaweed Brain." She whispered. Percy grinned, before scooping her up bridal style and racing towards what Piper suspected was the entrance to New Rome, Annabeth screaming all the way.

The other demigods stared at each other, before cracking up.

Though Percy and Annabeth didn't always act like it they had a strong relationship. They _liked_ each other a_ lot_, probably _loved_ each other. That made Piper's heart pang,_ why couldn't she and Jason be like that?_

A feeling of sadness wafted over her and Piper found herself curious about Percy and Annabeth's relationship. They were usually close, even for demigod standards. So Piper made her way towards Thalia, the daughter of Zeus was obviously Annabeth's best friend and despite the fact she'd sworn off boys, she was fine with Percy.

"Hey." Piper said as she fell in step alongside Thalia. The daughter of Zeus's electric blue eyes were gleaming with happiness as she stared after her friends.

"Hey." Thalia returned the greeting, adding quietly. "I'm so relieved." Piper nodded agreement. Annabeth who had become a very close friend of hers had been so fragile and depressed for the few months Piper had know her. Now she was a totally different person.

"Percy sure does change her." Piper found herself saying. The jealous from earlier was gone as she stared at the couple, she wasn't jealous. Yeah, she wished she and Jason could have a relationship like that but she was glad Annabeth had someone like Percy.

Now the daughter of Aphrodite was simply curious.

Thalia's eyes gleamed brighter at Piper's words. "He sure does. Especially since..." she trailed off obviously not wanting to share this information.

"Since what?" Piper asked, her curiosity getting the best of her.

"Oh nothing...at least nothing important. Just something that happened during the second Titan War." Thalia said her voice suddenly sad. Piper bit her lip, she wanted to know more but from all the information at camp about the second Titan War Piper knew it was a touchy subject, so she decided not to press.

"Oh, OK." Piper murmured, turning to walk off since Thalia obviously needed some space. Much to her surprise Thalia grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back.

"No." She said harshly, Piper gave her a wary look and Thalia softened. "Sorry...its a _hard_ subject. But Annabeth trusts you, which means Percy would trust you." Piper frowned.

"Why is it important Percy trusts me?" she asked, her curiously once again taking over.

"Because what I'm telling you is about _them_, not me." Thalia muttered a bit harsh.

"Oh, great!" Piper exclaimed, not meaning for it to come out so enthusiastic.

Thalia laughed, "As much as you deny it Piper. You are _so_ a daughter of Aphrodite!" Piper blushed but didn't reply so Thalia continued. "I can tell your wondering how they're so close. The answer is _I don't know_." Thalia said simply.

Piper's heart sunk, "Oh." She said sadly, Thalia laughed again.

"Well I don't know the full extent. But they've been through a lot together. The traveled to The Underworld to find Zeus's Master Bolt. Went into The Sea of Monsters to get The Golden Fleece to save Camp. Percy disobeyed Chiron's orders to go on a quest to save Annabeth in which they both had to hold up the sky. They navigated their way through the Labyrinth together, and not to mention saved _Olympus_." Thalia vaguely explained Percy and Annabeth's quests.

Of course Piper had heard this from all the other campers, but it was still a shock. They'd gone through so much together. "So its basically because they've been in so many life or death situations since they met at age twelve. Saved each others lives a ton, right?" Piper questioned. Thalia slightly nodded.

"I guess. They've saved each other numerous times...but...well I don't know if this is my information to share or not but...well during the second Titan War. Kronos in his demigod form...so technically _Luke_ bathed in the River Styx."

Piper gasped, "To become immortal?" She question. Thalia shook her head but at the same time nodded.

"Yes and no. He couldn't be hurt, except for in one place. His Achilles 'heel,' if he was struck their he'd _die_." Thalia explained. Piper nodded signalling she understood. "So...Percy figured-well Nico figured that Percy needed to bath in the River Styx so he'd be able to defeat _Lu_-Kronos."

Piper gasped again, "Did he?"

Thalia nodded grimly. "Yup. Percy bears the curse of Achilles. He can't be harmed except for in one place, his Achilles 'heel.' " Piper took a moment to take all this information in, _Percy is practically immortal. _Then Piper realized something. She had asked why Annabeth and Percy were close...

"Annabeth _knows_, doesn't she? She knows Percy's weak-spot." Piper guessed. Thalia nodded, her expression painful.

"During the second Titan War Annabeth saved Percy's life. She somehow knew he was in danger and jumped in front of him taking a poisonous knife for him. If she hadn't..." Thalia trailed off.

"Percy would have died." Piper finished turning to stare at the couple in awe. They'd been through so much, but most of the time they'd been together. Now Piper finally understood why Annabeth was so heart-broken for those eight long months. She knew Percy was invincible and couldn't die, but if someone hurt him in his weak-spot he would be dead no doubt about it.

* * *

**That was just a filler chapter, so not much happened. Piper might seem a bit OOC, but I believe she'd feel like this if Jason did something like he did last chapter. Don't worry the OOCness with stop soon!  
**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter! And don't forget to review...**

**~Thanks**


	5. Piper V

**Thanks for the reviews guys! **

**I won't keep you for long, I just hope you had a wonderful Christmas (if you celebrate) and urge you all to check out my other PJO stories. **

**Disclaimer: If I were Rick Riordan would I be on fanfiction? **

**Oh and if you missed last chapter Percy still has his Achilles Heel!**

* * *

**-Piper-**

**New Rome. **A city where demigods are safe, truly safe. They can go to college, get married, raise families.

Piper immediately thought of her and Jason but quickly scolded herself inwardly and peeled her eyes away from the window she'd been staring out of and back towards Reyna.

_Reyna_.

As far as Piper knew Jason hadn't had a girlfriend. Or at least Jason had told her he didn't have one. But who knows, maybe he was lying.

The accusation pricked Piper's heart and as horrible as Jason had acted, she could understand why.

Romans equal serious.

Greeks equal way-less serious.

Jason just wanted to be trusted again. Piper could understand why. Jason was used to being in control. Being the leader of the group. At Camp Half-Blood he couldn't do that because they already had a leader, Percy Jackson.

He wanted to be a leader again. It was as simple as that. Piper respected that, it was natural for a son of Zeus-or in this case _Jupiter_ to want to be in charge. It was his fathers side of him acting up, his father being the king of all Gods.

"So Percy Jackson, Frank Zhang, Hazel Levesque. Jason Grace, Leo Valdez and Piper McLean will be six of the seven demigods of the prophecy." Piper's head snapped up at the sound of her name and she realized she'd been completely zoned out the entire Senate Meeting and Reyna was listing the demigods of the prophecy.

_Wait. What about Annabeth?_

"That's only six demigods!" Piper blurted, all eyes turned towards her and she blushed furiously. Her gaze locking with Jason, who despite being replaced by Percy Jackson as praetor was sitting in the praetor chair beside Reyna.

"Piper, were you paying any attention?" Reyna questioned her cold eyes narrowed. Piper's cheeks flushed even more, Reyna smirked, opening her mouth to say something smug but Jason cut her off.

"Piper. That's what were discussing." Jason explained his blue eyes locking with Pipers for a moment before Piper purposefully stared at the floor. _  
_

Percy rose from his spot beside Annabeth and all eyes turned towards him. Piper noticed Annabeth glaring at her boyfriend but at the same time looking worried.

"Annabeth." Percy said loudly, no one said anything so he continued. "Annabeth _better_ be the seventh demigod on this quest because if she's not." Percy paused for a few moments before continuing. "I'm not going."

With that he sat down. Piper wanted to squeal, she wanted to let loose one of her Aphrodite daughter screams and gush about how cute Percy's words just were.

She managed to stay calm. _Barely_.

"Well..." Reyna said, clearing her throat. All eyes returned to her and she surveyed the room. "Does anyone object with Annabeth Chase being the seventh demigod."

"I do!" Piper turned her attention towards a scrawny sandy blond haired dude with piercing blue eyes. The same guy who had confronted Jason about his loyalty.

"And why is that, Octavian?" Jason questioned his blue eyes meeting Octavian's in a challenging manner. Octavian rolled his eyes as though it were obvious why he didn't want Annabeth on the quest.

"The Greeks out number the Romans!" He exploded. "And no matter what Jason says I don't trust them! Greeks and Romans have been enemies for thousands upon thousands of years, what should be different now?"

"Maybe the fact Gaea is rising." Percy grumbled obviously not happy with Octavian wanting his girlfriend off the quest.

Octavian just snorted, continuing. "Now the Greeks are going to take our praetor and two valuable Roman warriors away from us and were going to let them?!"

"As I recall only a week ago you hated me and now I'm: _a valuable Roman_ _warrior_?" The guy Piper recognized as Frank counter attacked.

"I-" Octavian started.

"ENOUGH!" Reyna screamed, cutting Octavian off. "Are there any further objections?" she questioned. A few people's hands shot into the air and Octavian's eyes gleamed.

Percy rose to his feet, causing all eyes to fall on him (again). "You know what? _Fine_! Annabeth doesn't have to come on this quest! And neither do I!" He grumbled, Annabeth gave her boyfriend a glare. Octavian made his way slowly over to Percy his eyes gleaming.

"Why are you suddenly so angry, oh great _praetor_?" He sneered. Percy threw his hands into the air.

"Maybe because I'm tired of having to save the _damn_ world! Maybe because I'm tired of battling Titans and watching friends die! Maybe I'm tired of losing my memory and disappearing for _eight_ months!" Percy shot back.

"Percy." Annabeth rose to her feet and met Percy's eyes her voice deadly calm. Percy somehow didn't melt under her death glare. They just stood there for a few moments looking at each other, finally Annabeth spoke addressing her message to the entire crowd of Roman demigods.

"Do you know what its like?" She questioned her voice bitter.

"To watch friends die." Percy continued.

"To have the weight of the world resting on your shoulders." Annabeth picked up.

"Literally." Percy grumbled, quickly adding. "To give up immortality." At these words he glanced at Annabeth who gave him a small pained smile.

"To see your home in ruins." Annabeth asked.

"To lose your memory." Percy whispered.

"All to save the _mortal_ world. A world that your hardly ever apart of." Annabeth murmured.

"Well do you?!" Percy demanded, no one spoke.

"It sucks." Annabeth said simply. Percy grabbed her hand and together they turned and walked from the Senate House. Leaving completely awestruck demigods behind them.

* * *

**Enjoy? I'm sorry that Percy and Annabeth were so serious in this chapter but I feel like they had barely any time to grieve for everyone who died in the second titan war and then Percy disappeared and they just have to let it all out. **

**Our favorite stupid Seaweed Brain and smart Wise Girl will be returning! Don't worry! They just had so many emotions bottled up inside them.**

**Please review!**

**~Bye**

**P.S I slightly tweaked the summary!**


	6. Percy VI

**HAPPY 2014!**

**Disclaimer: Do you think I'm a middle aged man? **

* * *

**-Percy-**

**Percy felt stupid. **Way more than just _Seaweed Brain_ stupid, as he followed Annabeth out of the Senate House and into the streets of New Rome.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled. "I don't know what got into me I-" Annabeth cut her boyfriend off by pressing her lips on his.

"Percy, I understand how you feel. You saved the world and no one really understands. The mortals walking down the street, they don't know that because of _you_ their breathing. You want people to know how much you lost, how hard that war was on you."

Percy blinked in amazement, "How do you do that?"

Annabeth smirked, tipping her boyfriend's chin up so he was forced to meet her stormy gray eyes. "Percy they might not understand but _I_ do." she whispered. Percy wrapped his arms around Annabeth and pulled her close to him.

"I'm _so_ sorry." he repeated but this time for a different reason all together.

"Seaweed Brain! I told you there's nothing to be sorry for!" Annabeth teased her gray eyes sparkling. Percy just shook his head.

"I put you through so much pain. So much suffering. I-" Annabeth cut him off with another kiss. Pulling him closer to her she rested her head on his shoulder.

"None of that was your fault, Percy." She murmured, Percy kissed her hair.

"That doesn't mean I don't regret it." He whispered. Annabeth just sighed placing her fingers over the small of Percy's back. Percy stiffened. "Wise Girl will you ever stop doing that!?"

Annabeth laughed, "I told you I'd never make things easy for you!" She teased.

Percy kissed Annabeth's hair again. "You know, I don't regret telling you my 'weak spot.' " Annabeth felt the color rise into her cheeks.

"Well as long as were being all _mushy_, may I point out the fact you are cute when your defending me?" She whispered. Percy grinned.

"And when I'm worried?" He teased. Annabeth laughed,

"And when your worried." She agreed, letting out a sigh that let Percy know she to was thinking back to the time during the second Titan War when she had taken the knife for him.

"Hey!" Percy spun around. Jason, Piper, Leo, Thalia, Frank and Hazel were exiting the Senate House, running towards the couple.

"Hey...sorry about that." Percy said giving them a small smile, Jason shook his head.

"Don't be. I was part of the same war, and we Romans may not have had as big as a role as you Greeks did but I lost friends during the war. I get it." He said, Percy smiled at him.

_Maybes he's not so bad..._he found himself thinking. Jason returned the smile, adding. "Catch you later! Reyna wants to talk to me about something!" He said before running back off towards the Senate House. Piper sighed, watching him go out of the corner of her eyes.

"I get it to. I was part of the war, after all." Thalia stated, walking over and standing next to Annabeth, who gave the daughter of Zeus a grateful look.

Percy stared at the demigods left: Piper, Leo, Frank and Hazel. All of them were new demigods and didn't have as much experience as Percy, Annabeth, Thalia or Jason. But they had all gone on one quest and were definitely powerful demigods.

"I agree with Jason. I may not have been part of the war, but I know what its like to loose a friend." Hazel murmured, and Percy knew she was referring to Sammy Valdez, her mother and all the other people who were part of her past life. She walked over and stood next to Percy.

"I agree with Hazel. I understand what's its like to loose someone." Leo said, walking over and standing beside Hazel. Percy glanced at Leo out of the corner of his eyes, wondering who he lost in his life.

"Same." Frank mumbled, giving Leo a glare before joining him beside Hazel.

All eyes turned towards Piper, the daughter of Aphrodite was staring after Jason. Percy could see the tears that were beginning to form in her eyes. Exchanging a glance with Annabeth, Percy walked over to Piper and hugged her.

Everyone stared at him, after all he had just met Piper but Percy didn't care. He could understand Piper, at least on some levels and he knew how hard it was to lose a friend. Or have the person you have a crush on seem to like someone else.

Everyone else was still shocked, except Annabeth, she was smiling. Percy knew the hug meant nothing, it was simply brotherly, he knew that Annabeth and Piper understood that.

"Hey, it'll be okay. Jason's lived at Camp Jupiter most of his life and he and Reyna were obviously good friends, I'm sure there just talking about praetor things. Besides, Jason's coming on this quest and Reyna's not." He glanced at Annabeth before continuing, "And if I know _anything_ about relationships, I know it helps to be in a few live or death situations."

Annabeth laughed, "A _few_?" She teased, Percy stuck his tongue out at her.

"Alright a _lot_." He admitted, Piper laughed, wiping away her tears and looking up at Percy.

"Thanks." She whispered, Percy grinned.

"No problem, anytime." He smiled, Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Far to loyal, Seaweed Brain." She joked, Percy shook his head.

"Whatever you say miss: _I want to build something permanent._" Annabeth blushed at this, lightly hitting Percy on the arm before clutching her hand.

"Stupid curse." She muttered, Percy gave her a lop sided grin.

"Don't be complaining, after all I gave up God hood for _you_." He said cheekily, Annabeth just rolled her eyes but a light smile was playing on her lips.

Of course everyone else (minus Thalia) was staring at Percy in awe.

"You did _what_?" Leo exclaimed.

"That's _so_ sweet!" Piper gushed.

"Dude." Frank said.

Hazel just smiled.

"Percy you are like my idol!" Thalia teased, Percy shook his head.

"Shut it, Pinecone Face!" He grumbled, Thalia gave him a death glare and raised her arm but with a glance at Annabeth, (who was clutching her hand) lowered her arm and settled on just glaring. Percy grinned.

"Whatever, I'm hungry." Percy said, Annabeth shook her head.

"Boys, always hungry." She teased, Percy pouted, he knew Annabeth would crack sooner or later. Annabeth glanced at Piper, before crossing her arms. "Fine." She agreed.

Percy fist pumped the air, "Cheese burger here I come!" He exclaimed, Annabeth laughed.

"Blue?" She questioned, Percy grinned.

"Blue." He agreed.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter! But I just needed everything to get sorted out! The quest will begin soon but I need at least one more chapter at Camp Jupiter.**

**Please review!**

**~Bye! **


	7. Percy VII

**Hey, guys! I'm back with another chapter and just to let you know this chapter takes place a day after the last chapter. The seven demigods are leaving Camp Jupiter.**

**Hope you enjoy, and please remember to review!  
**

**Disclaimer: Are you stupid?  
**

* * *

**-Percy-**

**Percy stood at the rail **gazing out at the small speck in the distance that was Camp Jupiter. The seven demigods of the prophecy had just left Camp Jupiter about a half an hour ago.

Percy hadn't felt like he was part of a dangerous quest until then. The seven were actually truly setting out, on the Argo II. But the quest hadn't fully began yet.

First the seven were making a pit stop at Camp Half Blood. To drop off Thalia...and of course to allow Percy to see his friends again, though no one mentioned that.

_What if they don't need me any more? _Percy was most afraid of that. Sure he didn't like being Camp Half Blood's Hero. He didn't like all the attention, but it felt good knowing that a lot of people depended on you. That you actually were important.

Percy was also worried about Annabeth. Though he wasn't completely sure why, it was obvious Annabeth had been hurt during those eight months even though she didn't go right out and say it. So Percy being the awesome and caring boyfriend he was, was determined to make up for all those months he was missing.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth's voice jolted Percy from his thoughts and he turned to face her, marveling at the fact she was actually there, right in front of him.

"Hey, Wise Girl." Percy said, returning the greeting as causally as possible. But Annabeth knew him to well.

"What's wrong?" She asked, though her tone was more demanding than questioning. Percy laughed without humor.

"How do you do that?" He asked attempting to change the subject as unnoticed as possible. Annabeth smirked obviously catching on to what Percy was trying to do.

"I know you." She said simply, adding. "Now what's up?" The smirk still plastered to her face, but Percy could see that she was worried.

_She's worried enough! _Percy mentally told himself, deciding to voice his feelings to Annabeth. "What if they don't need me anymore..." Percy mumbled, meeting his girlfriends eyes as he did so.

He expect her to comfort him by saying something like:_ Your still their hero!_ Or to even tell him the deadly truth: _Uhh Jason replaced you as leader. _But he sure didn't expect her to burst out laughing.

But she did. Annabeth doubled over and began laughing, causing the other demigods of the prophecy (plus Thalia) to race up on deck and stare at the couple in wonder._  
_

Percy noticed them, Leo, Piper and Jason were just staring at Annabeth in complete amazement. Thalia was smirking, Hazel was smiling and Frank looked confused. He met Percy's eyes and asked in silent question: _What is wrong with her? _Percy just shook his head and turned back to his girlfriend.

"Uhh...Annabeth?" He said stupidly, Annabeth looked up her eyes sparkling with amusement. Percy tipped his head towards the other demigods and Annabeth turned, immediately blushing.

"Hey." She said awkwardly, quickly throwing her hair into a ponytail so fast Percy guessed it would be a world record, if there was a contest for how quickly you can put your hair up.

"Hey." Jason echoed, glancing at Percy confused.

"How long until we reach Camp Half Blood?" Percy asked, turning his gaze towards Leo. The son of Hephaestus just stared at him. Piper had to hit him atop the head to get him to snap out of his 'trance.'

"We should be arriving tomorrow morning." He said still staring at Percy, Percy nodded turning back to Annabeth who was staring at him.

"What?" He asked, Annabeth just shook her head.

"Nothing." She said in a sing song tone. Percy groaned.

"Come on Wise Girl, you are so not making this easy for me." He said, with a small smirk. Annabeth grinned.

"I'm never going to make things easy for you Seaweed Brain, get used to it." She replied, taking a step closer to Percy, Percy leaned in towards her as though going to kiss her but at the last moment grabbed her by the waist. Easily lifting her up.

"Got you!" Percy said triumphantly, Annabeth pounded his back with her hands, before wincing and clutching her hands into fists.

"PERCY!" Annabeth screeched, adding. "Put. Me. Down." In her dangerously calm voice that was _to_ calm.

"Not until you answer my question from earlier." Percy said smugly, Annabeth shook her head, causing her blond curls to hit Percy in the face.

"No." Annabeth said simply, Percy smiled.

"Okay then," he said lowering Annabeth towards the deck of the Argo II. But at the last second he swept her into the air again and walked towards the rail of the Argo II.

"Perseus Jackson, don't you dare!" Annabeth screeched, Percy grinned before tossing Annabeth overboard. Everyone gasped.

Normally throwing someone overboard would be absolutely dangerous, cruel and almost like killing the person.

"Percy!" Piper exclaimed rushing forward.

"Dude she's your girlfriend!" Leo said dumbfounded.

"She's going to kill you Kelp Head." Thalia said in her dangerously calm tone, but she was grinning.

"_She's_ going to kill _him_? _He_ killed _her_!" Frank exploded.

"Percy I don't believe it Annabeth..." Hazel trailed off her voice quiet.

"Dude." Was all Jason could manage.

Percy shook his head, "She's fine." He said simply, concentrating on the sea below him and on Annabeth's screams. The water instantly shot up, catching his girlfriend and bringing her level with the Argo II.

"Annabeth!" Piper said joyously.

"Nice." Leo grinned.

"Your dead, Kelp Head." Thalia smirked.

"Oh." Frank said, obviously embarrassed from his earlier comment.

Hazel just smiled, and Jason just starred at Annabeth and then Percy as though he couldn't believe what was happening.

Annabeth on the other hand was glaring at her boyfriend. "Perseus Jackson! I'm going to _kill_ you!" She growled, ringing the water out of her hair.

"Told you." Thalia said in the sing song tone Annabeth had used earlier.

Percy put on a look of mock hurt. "What?! Your not even going to thank me for catching your fall?" He teased. Annabeth just shook her head at his comment, but her gaze was softening a bit.

"Percy just put me down." She said, Percy willed the water to set Annabeth onto the Argo II.

"Hello." Percy said, walking over to his girlfriend and sticking out his hand. Annabeth gave him a confused expression.

"Hello?" She returned the greeting but more in the form of a question. Grasping Percy's hand warily, instantly all the water that was on her disappeared and she was fully dry. Annabeth grinned, "Thanks Seaweed Brain."

"Your welcome." Percy said, ignoring the stares from the other demigods.

Annabeth smirked, "But I'm still going to kill you!" She said darting towards him, Percy side stepped.

"No can do. I bear the curse of Achilles." He said smugly, Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"I know your weak spot!" She reminded him, and though Percy knew she would never, _ever_ kill him he bolted away.

Hey, better to run when Annabeth Chase is chasing after you. **(No pun intended.)**

* * *

**Sorry for the not so eventful chapter but the next chapter will be pretty eventful! Since the Argo II will be arriving at Camp Half Blood.**

**Remember to review! **

**~Until next time**


	8. Percy VIII

**My school was cancelled today (Monday January 6) and tomorrow due to crazy wind chills of -50. So I'll be able to write! That's a plus! Unfortunately I have to stay inside. **

**Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter! Percy's finally going back to Camp Half-Blood.**

**Disclaimer: If I were Rick Riordan why would I be re-writing The Mark of Athena?**

**P.S If this is up on the seventh its because I wasn't able to access the manage stories option for some reason. **

* * *

**-Percy-**

**Percy watched as Camp Half Blood came into view**, over all it looked exactly like he had remembered. The cabins, that were no longer in the shape of a horse shoe. The strawberry field. The camp fire ring. The pavilion. The Big House...ect.

Everything looked exactly like he remembered, and Percy was thankful for that. It was the same camp, look wise. But had the leaders changed? Did the campers still need their hero?

Annabeth grasped his hand from where they stood at the front of the Argo II.

Campers had begun to notice the giant warship that was sailing towards them and were gasping and pointing. It looked like they were pointing at Percy but he couldn't be sure.

"Ready Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth asked as the Argo II descended down towards the beach, where it would be landing/docking.

"No." Percy said honestly, Annabeth laughed.

"Percy-" Annabeth started but Leo cut her off.

"PERCY I NEED SOME HELP HERE!" He yelled from where he was standing a few feet away.

For a second Percy was confused, why would Leo need his help? Then he realized they were coming towards the lake at an unusually fast speed.

"Got it!" Percy yelled back, closing his eyes and concentrating on the sea below him and willing the water to catch the Argo II and pull it to shore.

The water obeyed, leaping up, catching the Argo II and pulling it to shore in one massive lurch that caused everyone but Percy to be thrown backwards.

"Smooth, Percy. Smooth." Annabeth grumbled, getting to her feet and dusting off her faded jeans before walking over to Percy and nudging him with her shoulder in annoyance.

"Nice of you to come back. I don't know why you left in the first place." Percy teased, Annabeth gave him her death glare before turning her attention back towards the campers crowding around the now docked Argo II.

The campers who didn't know Percy were staring at him in absolute awe. The campers who did, such as Katie, Travis, Connor, Clarisse, Rachel and Grover were smiling (minus Clarisse who was frowning).

"Uhh...hey." Percy said stupidly, grabbing Annabeth's hand and walking down the walk way Leo had put down.

That's when the chaos began:

Percy was bombarded with campers, asking questions, asking for autographs, and just wanting to touch him. (Which Percy thought was extremely creepy). He was separated from Annabeth, much to his dislike and was forced to answer as many questions as possible.

(**bold Campers, **_italic Percy_.)

**"Dude you can control water?"**

_"Umm, yeah."_

**"Are you Annabeth's girlfriend."**

_"Yeah. Why?"_

**"Your my idol!"**

_"Thanks?"_

**"Is it true your the best sword fighter in three hundred _years_?" **

_"If you don't count Luke, yeah."_

**"Dude! Is it true you beat Ares when you were twelve?"**

_"Yeah. He's a punk."_

**"I'm going to kill you for offending my dad!"**

_"Yeah...wait what?!"_

**"Was the Roman camp cool?"**

_"Not as good as Camp Half Blood."_

**"Is it true Hera kidnapped you?" **

_"Yup."_

**"Did you know Annabeth was a wreck while you were gone?"**

_"WHAT?!" _

**"Is it true you defeated a ton of titans and giants!" **

_"Yes."_

**"Is it true you can speak to horses."**

_"Mmmhmm."_

**"Is it true you have the curse of Achilles?"**

_"Yeah."_

**"Is it true-"**

"Calm down, everyone. I'm sure Percy will explain everything at the camp fire tonight." Chiron said, trotting forward.

"I will?" Percy exclaimed not really wanting to tell his entire life story to everyone.

Chiron just winked, grabbing Percy without a word and lifting the son of Poseidon onto his back and galloping away. Campers trailing behind him. "Where are we going?" Percy questioned, Chiron didn't respond but broke into a steady run as he neared The Big House.

Percy sighed with relief, all the crazy campers couldn't follow him in there. "Thanks, Chiron." He said, grinning. Chiron didn't respond, instead lifting Percy off his back and meeting his gaze.

"I have never been so thankful to see a hero come back alive." Chiron said truthfully, Percy grinned.

"I'm glad to be alive." He joked, Chiron just shook his head taking a step back and allowing Percy to enter The Big House first.

Percy thought he was away from all the chaos, boy was he wrong.

Yeah it might not have been tons of new campers wanting to know his life story but it was friends such as Grover, Rachel, Connor, Travis, and Chris who wanted to know where he'd been and what the Roman camp was like.

But Percy was grateful for Chiron because these were the people he wanted to see the most. His friends. The friends he had (unwillingly) left behind for eight months.

"Peerrrccyy!" Grover bleated, tackling him with a _goat _hug that was almost as worse as Tyson's.

"Hey, G-man! I missed you!" Percy grinned.

"**Ditto**!" Grover said, grinning.

"Prissy." Percy spun around, and was met with a punch to the nose that sent him sprawling backwards.

"Hey!" Percy exclaimed when he recovered from the shock and hurt. "What was that for?" He questioned, holding his now bleeding nose and getting to his feet.

"For forgetting about Princess!" She growled.

"Clarisse, he didn't forget!" Annabeth said, rushing forward and grabbing Clarisse's hand as it was about to go in for another punch. Clarisse faced her.

"He lost his memory!" She growled, Annabeth shook her head.

"Not his memory of me." She whispered her voice suddenly soft, Clarisse's eyes widened.

"Oh." She turned back to face Percy, throwing him a square of ambrosia. "Sorry, Prissy. Then that punch was for spraying be with toilet water when you first came to camp."

Percy gratefully accepted the ambrosia, ignoring Clarisse's latter comment instead turning to face Jason, Piper, Leo, Frank and Hazel who were just entering the room. Their clothes torn to shreds.

"What happened?!" Annabeth exclaimed, rushing forward. "A monster?" She questioned as she examined Piper's torn barbie t-shirt.

"No." The daughter of Aphrodite shook her head, "Crazy Percy Jackson fans." She exclaimed looking at Percy. The son of Poseidon groaned, and Jason frowned.

"Don't you like the attention?" he asked, obviously jealous.

Percy shook his head, "Dude are you kidding? Its awful!" He exclaimed, adding. "If I hadn't had the curse of Achilles I would have been torn to shreds. Honestly demigods can be crazy!"

Connor and Travis grinned, walking over to Percy. "Hey. You mind if we borrow a few t-shirts?" Percy gave them a confused expression and they continued. "You know to sell. We could make _loads_ of money!"

Percy opened his mouth to respond but Annabeth beat him to it. "Of course you can't borrow his shirts!" She exclaimed, rolling her eyes as she did so.

Percy laughed, "Sure they can. As long as they promise to keep the Campers away from me. Just don't take all of my shirts, I need some to bring on the quest." He said, Connor and Travis fist bumped while Annabeth groaned.

"Seaweed Brain!" She grumbled, Percy laughed, kissing her forehead before facing the rest of his friends.

"Percy!" Rachel exclaimed, hugging him. Percy knew the hug meant nothing, it was simply brother and sisterly. A year ago the hug might have meant something but then Rachel became the Oracle and Percy realized he liked Annabeth. Now Annabeth and Rachel were good friends.

"Hey, Rachel!" Percy said, returning the greeting. "Hope you don't recite some super bad prophecy like last time." He joked.

Rachel laughed, "Don't worry I-" All of a sudden her eyes glazed over and green smoke began pouring from her month.

Percy cursed under his breath before muttering: "I jinxed it!"

Rachel rose to her feet and for a moment Percy thought she'd just been kidding but her eyes were still glazed and she reached up and stroked Percy's cheek.

"_Lost, alone and afraid._

_The son of the Sea god's final days._

_All that matters is there together._

_Immortality doesn't last forever._"

She whispered, before doubling over and crumpling to the ground.

Everyone stared at her and then at Percy and then at Annabeth who was clutching her boyfriends arm like her life depended on it.

Rachel opened her eyes, "What? Huh?" She murmured, Percy helped her to her feet. Rachel met his gaze and saw the fear in his eyes, her own eyes widened. "I didn't!" She whispered.

Percy nodded glumly, "You did."

"What did I say?" Rachel questioned her voice shaky.

"Basically that I'm going to _DIE_!" Percy said, his tone suddenly angry.

Annabeth shook her head. "Don't say that Perce. Prophecies can mean a lot of things." She murmured, Chiron nodded.

"Annabeth's right. After all there are many children of Poseidon." He reasoned.

Percy shook his head. "Horses, evil giants and titans. Yeah. But they don't get prophecies. It has to mean me. After all look at the last line: _Immortality doesn't last forever. _I bear the curse of Achilles. I'm immortal, except for in one place." He glanced at Annabeth before continuing. "Its obvious my curse will somehow be lifted and I'll die." He said his voice wavering.

Silence.

That's what greeted his words, dead silence.

Annabeth was the one to break the silence, she offered a small, faint smile. "Hey. Look at the second to last line: _All that matters is there together. _It obviously means us, Percy. No matter what we will stay together." She murmured, in an obviously forced calm tone.

Chiron shook his head, "What?" Annabeth asked turning her attention towards the centaur.

Chiron sighed. "I just find it hard to believe that we'd get a prophecy with a line that meant you two will stay together. I think it must be something else. I think it means that you _must_ stay together. After all your the children of Athena and Poseidon who have always hated each other. I believe Gaea will try her best to rip you apart. But you can't allow that. Stay together at all costs. Promise me?" Chiron asked, directing his attention of Percy and Annabeth.

They exchanged a glance before nodding, "Promise." They chorused, Chiron smiled.

"Good, now I believe its time for dinner."

* * *

**I hope that chapter wasn't to bad! Its not my personal favorite but it was needed.**

**How do you like the prophecy? It doesn't seem that great, but trust me its good when you think about it. You'll probably get what Chiron's thinking, at least maybe. Read his words again, it gives a hint.**

**Anyway, tell me if you liked or hated this chapter!  
**

**Remember to review!  
**

**~Bye! **


	9. Jason IX

**Thanks for the reviews guys! I was unsure about last chapter but you guys all loved it. **

**Anyway, I'm updating! Sorry for the wait but school started again and my teachers decide that's an excuse to dump a load of homework over me.**

**Well enough of my ranting, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Guys this is getting old, I mean seriously. How many times do we have to go over this? I'm not Rick Riordan.**

**Also I'd love it if you guys could check out my newest story. Its called Those Three Words and its a bunch of Percabeth one-shots. **

* * *

**-Jason-**

**Jason was angry. **Mr. Big Shot, Percy Jackson got a prophecy all to himself.

Sure it probably meant death but he still got a prophecy! All to himself! And this wasn't the first. He'd gotten another prophecy about a year ago that had resulted in war.

Sure people had died but Percy had been part of _thee _great prophecy. A prophecy for the ages. A prophecy that had took _years_ and _years_ to be fulfilled. He had become a true hero. A hero that had been offered _immortality_.

And Jason? He got to battle Krios while Percy the Big Shot Jackson, got to fight _Kronos _the king of the titans.

Now Jason was finally part of a prophecy and he had to share it with _six_ other people! One being the _great_ Percy Jackson himself.

But Jason being Roman refused to be jealous of the guy. He didn't want anyone to see through him. Especially the six other demigods, he didn't want to be labeled as a weak, jealous Roman demigod when he was supposed to be a leader.

As far as the other demigods were concerned, Percy Jackson was the leader. Not Jason Grace. At Camp Half-Blood it was _Percy this and Percy that_. At Camp Jupiter things were different, Jason actually felt needed, he felt at home.

He loved the attention, Percy on the other hand hated it. He was modest and caring. Or at least that's what he displayed but Jason was sure there was another side to all noble Percy Jackson and he Jason Grace, was determined to find it.

Without _anyone_ figuring out he was jealous.

Because he did not want to be labeled as the weak, jealous Roman demigod.

He wanted-no he _needed_ to be Jason Grace, the savior. He _needed_ to be a leader.

* * *

_**The Next Day...**_

Jason made his way down towards the canoe lake. The seven demigods of the prophecy had decided to have a meeting and Percy had wanted it to be at the lake. So of course everyone agreed.

"Hey, Jason!" Jason turned, Piper was racing towards him her feet kicking up sand as she did so.

"Hey, Pipes." Jason returned the greeting and gave his best fake smile.

He liked Piper, he really did but as he was looking at her he couldn't help but think of Reyna. She was all alone at Camp Jupiter, trying to hold a position that was meant for two people.

"Uh, Jason?" Piper waved her hand in front of the son of Jupiter, which caused him to snap from his thoughts. "You okay?" Piper asked her tone full of concern which made Jason guilty.

Sure Jason didn't know a ton about girls but he could tell that Piper liked him and he wanted to like her to. But as a friend. After all he'd just met Piper and he'd known Reyna almost his entire life. He should have stronger feelings for Reyna than Piper.

"Jason?" Piper repeated, Jason gave her a small weak smile.

"I'm fine! Come on lets go see what the others are up to." He said, grabbing her waist and summoning the winds.

He jumped and the winds caught him, pulling Piper along with him. The daughter of Aphrodite's eyes were shinning and she was laughing which made Jason surge with energy and happiness. But it felt wrong, like it was forced. As if someone was making him feel this way.

"Sparky! Put me down!" Piper squealed, Jason grinned.

"If you say so." He said, and willed the winds to move away from Piper.

The daughter of Aphrodite's eyes widen and Jason watched as she plummeted towards the beach below, he was planning on catching her fall with the winds right before she hit the bottom.

Turns out he didn't have to.

A giant wave rose from the ocean and caught Piper right before Jason was about to catch her with the winds.

The wave created some sort of slide type thing and Piper was launched right into the ocean. Despite having just fallen from the sky she was laughing and Jason clutched his fists as Piper landed right beside Percy who was grinning.

"Hey, Piper. Nice of you to drop in." Percy joked, receiving a slap to the head from Annabeth who was treading water beside her boyfriend.

Percy turned to face Jason, "Why'd you drop her?" He asked accusingly. Jason shrugged.

"She told me to." He said, balling his fists.

Percy glanced at Piper, the daughter of Aphrodite was staring at Jason through narrowed eyes which made the son of Jupiter angry. But not with Piper. With Percy.

"Dude, she could have _died_." Percy said, with a tone he might use if someone was messing with a little kid. The tone made Jason even angrier.

"You dropped Annabeth off the Argo II." Jason retorted, Percy shrugged.

"I dropped her into _water_. She wouldn't die if she hit it, and besides I caught her fall." Percy said, with a glance towards his girlfriend.

Jason glared at the son of Poseidon, "I wasn't going to let her die. I was going to use the winds to catch her fall but _you_ butted in." He retorted.

Percy raised his hands in defense, "Okay, okay, I'm sorry." He said though he was still looking quizzically at Jason as though he didn't trust the guy.

"Right back at you." Jason grumbled. But he wasn't saying it because he was sorry, and Percy seemed to realize this. His sea green eyes widened but he didn't say anything.

Jason could see Annabeth staring from her boyfriend to Jason and then back again. Her quizzical gaze made Jason feel uncomfortable. It was obvious the daughter of Athena would figure out his jealousy and she'd probably tell Percy.

"Come on, Frank! Turn into a dolphin or something, please?" Jason turned to see Hazel, Frank and Leo swimming over to them. Frank was frowning at Leo, the son of Hephaestus was obviously bugging the son of Mars into shape-shifting into a sea creature.

Hazel rolled her eyes at the both of them before turning to Percy. "So, where are we going to talk?" She asked, Jason smirked.

"Yeah. Underwater or something?" He teased, Percy grinned.

"I thought you'd never ask." He said with a glance at Annabeth. Before Jason could reply he felt a tug on his foot and next thing he knew he was being pulled into the water.

He looked up, trying to see through the murky water for his friends. Surely they'd save him, right? Suddenly his vision became crystal clear and he realized all seven demigods were underwater.

Jason held his breath, _I'm gonna drown! _He thought crossly and as though reading his mind Percy said.

"Relax guys, I've created an air bubble. You can breath, talk and see down here because of it." He explained, Jason narrowed his eyes. He didn't fully trust this guy, but hey this was better than drowning.

He warily took and to his surprise realized Percy really had created an air bubble. He could breath, and see! And despite the fact Jason didn't like Percy he had to admit, his powers were awesome.

"Percy, you okay?" Annabeth's voice broke Jason from his thoughts and he turned to look at the daughter of Athena. She was staring at her boyfriend, who's eyes were glazed over.

Percy shook his head, "Sorry. I'm just thinking...about the prophecy and other things related to underwater bubbles." he said, wiggling his eyebrows at his girlfriend. Annabeth rolled her eyes but she was half smiling.

"The prophecy." Jason suddenly blurted, all eyes turned towards him. "I think we should try and-" The sound of a deep rumbling caused him to cut off.

"WHO_ DARE BRING A SON OF ZEUS AND A DAUGHTER OF HADES INTO MY DOMAIN?!_" A loud voice said, shaking the water. Percy winced.

"Dad. These are my friends." He said, everyone stared at the son of Poseidon wondering who he was talking to. Percy pointed to his left and Jason looked over to see a large dolphin.

"Frank?" He wondered aloud.

"Not me!" Jason turned to see Frank beside him.

"Then who?" Jason asked, then it clicked. Percy had said _dad_. "Neptune?" He questioned.

The dolphin snorted, "Poseidon." It corrected, before turning towards Percy. "Son! Its so good to see you alive! I swear when I heard of Hera's plan I was about ready to kill her." The dolphin said, advancing towards Percy and trying to what looked like hug him.

Percy sighed, "Dad. Your still a dolphin." He said, a look of what Jason guessed was surprise and embarrassment crossed the dolphins face.

"Oh! Sorry." The dolphin said. Jason watched in amazement as the dolphin transformed into a middle-aged looking man wearing khaki swim trunks. "That's better." Poseidon said, giving Percy a proper hug, in which Percy returned though he was blushing.

"Your dads awesome!" Leo exclaimed, Poseidon turned towards him and the son of Hephaestus blushed. "Sorry, sir." He said quickly, Poseidon just laughed.

"Your a son of Hephaestus, aren't you." He asked, Leo nodded, Poseidon smiled. "What's your name?"

Leo smiled, "Leo Valdez." He replied, Poseidon nodded turning towards Piper.

"And you?" He questioned, Piper blushed scarlet.

"Piper, Piper McLean." She mumbled.

"I'm Frank Zhang." Frank said, swimming forward.

"And I'm Hazel Levesque." Hazel said warily, Poseidon gave her a small smile.

"Hades and I have made peace. At least as much peace as we can have." He explained, before turning towards Jason. "Zeus on the other hand."

"Jupiter." Jason corrected without thinking, Poseidon rolled his eyes.

"Zeus, Jupiter. It doesn't matter he's equally bossy and annoying." He replied which caused Jason's heart to sink and his jealous towards Percy to grow.

Jason had never even met his dad and was being told that he was bossy and annoying. Percy on the other hand had met Poseidon many times and Poseidon seemed really, _really_ nice by Olympian standards.

"I'm sorry sir." Jason mumbled, Poseidon shrugged.

"Not your fault." He said simply before turning towards Annabeth and Percy. Percy grabbed Annabeth's hand and Poseidon raised an eyebrow at his sons gesture before smiling. "Nice to see you again, Annabeth." He said, grinning.

Percy's and Annabeth's eyes widened and they exchanged a glance of amazement. Annabeth took a wary stroke forward, "Umm. That's all your going to say? After all you hate my mother. Your enemies and I'm dating your son...sir." She said nervously.

Poseidon shook his head, "I may hate your mother, Annabeth. But I don't hate you. You looked everywhere for my son while he was missing and I thank you dearly for that. Besides I can see he cares for you, and you care for him. What can I do about that?" He questioned, Annabeth opened her mouth to respond but Poseidon continued. "Oh and Annabeth please don't call me sir, call me _dad_."

Annabeth's eyes widened even more at Poseidon's final comment. "Uhh, why dad?" She asked, Percy slapped his hand against his forehead.

"_DAD_!" He yelled, Poseidon chuckled, ignoring his son.

"Well you and Percy are going to get married someday, am I right?" He asked, Annabeth and Percy blushed scarlet while the other demigods tried to hide their laughs.

"_DAD_!" Percy repeated, Poseidon chuckled continuing to ignore his son.

"So, when you get married you'll be my daughter in law and I'll be your father in law. Dad in law. Dad. So you may as well can me dad." Poseidon explained, Annabeth groaned.

"That is the worst logic ever, _dad_." She said, Poseidon just chuckled even more while Jason and the other demigods burst into laughter.

"_DAD_! Your worse than Aphrodite!" Percy whined, Poseidon just winked.

"Brace yourself, son." He said before turning back into a dolphin and floating away. Percy's face paled and everyone stopped laughing as they saw his expression, Annabeth clutched his arm.

"Percy?" She asked,

"_Brace yourself._" Percy murmured, adding. "Guys this is not good, we've got to go now!" He exclaimed just as a loud crash was heard. "Camps in trouble!"

* * *

**Haha! Cliff hanger! Sorry for the slight wait since the last chapter. **

**Please check out my Percabeth one-shot story!**

**Oh and I apologize if Poseidon was OOC, I tried to make him realistic.**

**Anyway, did you like the chapter? **

**~Review!**


End file.
